


Painting the Curves

by boredpanda18



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Insecure Park Chanyeol, M/M, Mutual Pining, Nude Modeling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 10:50:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20759150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boredpanda18/pseuds/boredpanda18
Summary: Chanyeol had to paint Kyungsoo, his long-time crush, for art class. One problem: He had to draw him naked.





	Painting the Curves

**Author's Note:**

> Nea, if you're reading this. This is my birthday gift for you.

Chanyeol had always been a quiet guy. Fuzzy sweaters, Big ugly glasses, and always in front of his easel. He rarely interacts with other people. Painting things had always been his escape. It’s quiet and it immerses him with what he has at the moment. Colours are much easier to handle than people.

He tucked his hat so that the brim would cover his eyes. The sky was cloudy, and Chanyeol regretted not wearing thicker clothes. With gaze trained to the ground, Chanyeol makes headway to his final class for the day. He avoided the senseless chatters of other students around him. It was noise in the background. He tried not to think that their eyes would fall flat on him and they would judge him as the weird kid who talks to no one. It’s mostly on his mind, he’s self-aware of that.

It’s not like he cares much about their opinions. Not much, anyways.

When Chanyeol entered the room, he went straight to his chair. All his classmates were already there preparing their brushes and paint. There were ten students in the class. He could see Baekhyun beside him with his headphone volume full, head ever so slightly bobbing to the rhythm. Chanyeol could hear the drums from the song playing. Baekhyun is closing his eyes as if he’s listening to a serene song. Chanyeol is not one to judge music taste. Across him was Jongin, when Chanyeol looked at him, the other boy noticed him and returns a glare from his curious glance. Chanyeol snapped his gaze away. He opened his bag and prepared his things.

It was his favourite subject, painting class. He was good at sketching, but had always struggled on colouring. Recently though, he had fun experimenting using different shades that he had started to look forward to the class. He was no Johannes Vermmer, and his brushstrokes were rough but he had learned to attune with his own style.

When his teacher arrived, he wasn’t alone. He was chatting with someone shorter than him. Chanyeol would usually ignore it had it not been for the familiarity of the laugh. It jolted his senses. It was familiar. Very familiar. It reminded him of spring chimes and the aroma of coffee.

Chanyeol’s eyes landed to the newcomer, it was him, the barista in the cafe where he frequented. His breath hitched. It’s Kyungsoo. The very reason why he came to love taking in caffeine as much as he did. As far as he knows, or at least overheard, Kyungsoo dropped out of college so Chanyeol did not expect to see his face around the university.

Not in painting class for that matter.

“Good Morning everyone.” The teacher greeted with a smile and the noise from his other classmates quieted down. Baekhyun turned his phone off, straying a glance to the person his teacher was with.

Kyungsoo was standing idly in the side, not minding the curious gazes. Chanyeol ducked down so he wouldn’t be seen by him.

Nothing could have prepared Chanyeol for what his teacher said next.

“Today for class we’re going to draw the human physique.” Their teacher paused then looked at Kyungsoo. “and I have found a willing model.”

Chanyeol was not dumb. He knew where this is going. He knew when he got into the class that sooner or later they are going to draw this subject. The human physique. The unadulterated beauty of anatomy. Chanyeol looked at Kyungsoo and he was already looking at him. He didn’t know, however, that he was going to paint his crush. There was a thin smile on Kyungsoo’s lips. It was the look of recognition, he knew him. Of course, he remembers him. He is the guy who always stutters whenever he makes his orders as if he won’t settle on buying another iced americano with an extra espresso shot yet again.

“So are we going to draw this guy naked?” Baekhyun asked curtly as if Kyungsoo was not on the room with them.

“Yeah, you’re going to draw this guy naked.” It was Kyungsoo who answered. He looks at Baekhyun with a poisoned honey smile. Baekhyun became quiet instantly.

“Uhhh..sorry.” Baekhyun whispers. He knew it when he gets brash which is almost always all of the time.

Their teacher gave the class some more moments to prepare their materials with the context of what they will draw in mind. Kyungsoo went to an adjacent connecting room to prepare himself. Chanyeol could not concentrate. He had two big problems at painting Kyungsoo. First problem: Kyungsoo was taken. He had a boyfriend as far as Chanyeol knew. Second problem: He had to draw him naked. This was a problem that concerns Chanyeol’s sanity.

The boyfriend problem was not the main issue at hand (which was a first for him) because it’s not like Kyungsoo was cheating with him by letting other people see him fully. It’s all on the second problem. He would draw Kyungsoo naked. He was gonna see him naked, every inch of his skin. Chanyeol did not know what to feel. He could sense the rate of his pulse increasing.

Would he even have the face to return to the cafe where Kyungsoo is working after this encounter?

Chanyeol groaned and buried his face on his hands. His relationship with Kyungsoo is over. This was assuming they even had a relationship in the first place past from him ordering coffee on Kyungsoo’s shift (Tuesdays to Saturdays 2 PM-8 PM). He even memorized his schedule, he’s pathetic like that.

When Kyungsoo emerged from the other room, he was only wearing a bathrobe. It was in pecan brown that contrasted the color of Kyungsoo’s skin beautifully. Chanyeol’s throat got dry, eyes flickering to Kyungsoo’s direction. His palms were getting sweaty and he started to wonder whether it would still be possible for him to handle painting. Why must Kyungsoo look extra good that day out of all days? There was also the looming knowledge that Kyungsoo was not wearing anything underneath the fabric.

Their teacher started talking about painting the human body and briefing them on certain points, but they had already had this lesson. Chanyeol could not concentrate.

Kyungsoo’s eyes met his for the second time that afternoon. As much as Chanyeol wants to tear him gaze away from him, he couldn’t. It’s as if Kyungsoo had magnetized his gaze in a vicegrip. One side of Kyungsoo’s lips tilted into a smirk. It’s the same way Kyungsoo also smirks when he stuttered out his orders to him in the cafe. It wasn’t an insulting or a suggestive smirk but an amused one.

Their teacher’s voice was monotonous in the background.

Kyungsoo walked into the center up into a pedestal. He was almost deliberately slow in his movements that Chanyeol perceived that it could be just his mind reeling in the events slowly. The expanse of Kyungsoo’s skin emerged inch by slow inch and it was then that Chanyeol just realized that his teacher was done talking and Kyungsoo was now stripping.

The bathrobe fell heavy on the floor. Kyungsoo did not look at his direction when he angled himself in an inclined duvet to show off his assets.

There was a few moment of non-activity, everyone was silent, but instantaneously all the rest of Chanyeol’s classmates started working on their canvass. Chanyeol blinked.

Kyungsoo had better curves than what he thought of, and his skin looked so smooth. Chanyeol willed his mind not to go there but suddenly he could feel his pants tightening.

It’s definitely going there.

He closed his eyes to even his breath. He could hear his classmates working. It would be embarrassing for him to get a hard-on in public especially with Kyungsoo in the room. He supposed that it could be some sort of confession, but still it’s embarrassing and that was definitely no consolations since all his chances would plummet into zero if that was how Kyungsoo would know he has feelings for him.

Attraction is attraction but there are still the good kind and the bad kind. Him confessing through a boner is definitely the latter. Best case scenario, Kyungsoo would feel flattered. That’s just it. Nothing more. Worst case scenario, Kyungsoo would think he’s a pervert and a creepy loser. He would stop talking to him and Kyungsoo’s boyfriend would one day knock on his door and beat him up, and he has to transfer to another school to nurse his injured body and a broken heart. More on the broken heart part.

Chanyeol was pessimistic and he could almost see the worst case scenario happening, so he wills himself not to get a hard-on.

Art is not vulgar

He is not perverted.

Kyungsoo has nice curves.

Damn it, art is not vulgar.

_Kyungsoo is art._

Chanyeol opened his eyes, red tingeing his cheeks. Chanyeol prefers blood rushing to his face than down south but it’s debatable when he sees Kyungsoo looking straight at him. He was nursing an obvious blush on his cheeks.

If Kyungsoo could get the wind of his reaction, the blush on his face, does this also count as a confession? The good kind of confession that is.

First period ended with Chanyeol’s canvass remaining blank.

Blood kept rushing to his face then back south, then up yet again.

Painting the human body for their class would obviously not suffice in just one session. Kyungsoo would stay modelling for them for almost all the remaining meetings of the semester. Tuesdays and Thursdays, three hours each session. Chanyeol had started getting a better grip of himself to finally be able to put something on his work. He had also better control of his hormones which means no more awkward tightening pants he had to hide.

Chanyeol stopped visiting Kyungsoo’s cafe. He no longer has the face for it.

He had no choice.

What would he say when he sees Kyungsoo on the other side of the counter?

“Hey, I just painted you naked last week which means I totally spent a good time studying your shape, shade, and everything for several hours. Uhhh...can I order an iced americano with an extra espresso shot?”

Chanyeol groaned as he fell face flat at the table on the cafe where he’s at. Even the smell of the cafe was different. There’s also no more sound coming from spring chimes whenever someone enters the place.

He missed Kyungsoo wearing his barista uniform. He looked so soft and comfortable in it. He had that cute glasses perched on his nose that made him look cozy. He wore glasses too, they could be the glasses couple. Chanyeol grinned at the thought. Chanyeol missed Kyungsoo’s cerulean long sleeves folded in his elbow and his gray apron which hugged his body perfectly. He associates the smell of caffeine with the homely smile of Kyungsoo. Both have the same warmness in them that made him calm.

The perfect amount of caffeine can ease the nerves, but too much of it can have the adverse effect. He needed to distance himself from Kyungsoo.

He wasn’t complaining on constantly seeing Kyungsoo naked though but there’s an internal struggle within him between his innocent side and the sexually frustrated one. He contended though that he could love both naked Kyungsoo and uniformed Kyungsoo at the same amount of love but for entirely different reasons.

One Tuesday, Chanyeol arrives to class extra early and only Baekhyun and Jongin were in the room retouching their work. He sat and got his canvass, looking at what he made. He saw Jongin almost finished with his painting and it looked amazing. Jongin had always been a fast painter. He on the contrast was still on the halfway point. He had made Kyungsoo’s face and body but everything south were just empty spaces. He couldn’t bring himself to focus there.

“Could you stop playing that horrible song?” Jongin grunted. Chanyeol at first thought that it was directed to him but he wasn’t making any noise. A heavy metal band was playing on Baekhyun’s phone though and he wasn’t using any headphones this time which ticked Jongin’s already short nerves.

“You don’t disrespect Judas Priest like that.” Baekhyun rolled his eyes. He got his phone and looked at Jongin with a saccharine smile before mockingly increasing the volume louder into a grating noise. The sound of screaming bounced in the room. He could visibly see the shift in Jongin’s expression. He was absolutely livid. Jongin stood up and Chanyeol braced himself for his two classmates clashing, but a knock disrupted what was about to transpire.

It was Kyungsoo arriving in a simple white t-shirt, gray bonnet, and ripped jeans. Kyungsoo looked homely in casual clothing. Kyungsoo bowed before entering.

“Good morning, looks like I arrived early.” Kyungsoo had to speak louder over the music Baekhyun was playing. Baekhyun looked red, getting his phone and stopping the song he’s playing. He could see Jongin giving Baekhyun a glare. Baekhyun just rolled his eyes.

“Why are you guys so early?” Kyungsoo placed his bonnet on his backpack before placing everything he had on the teacher’s table. Kyungsoo’s hair looks messy, Chanyeol observed. He had the urge to thread his fingers on those fluffy looking locks to fix it, but of course he couldn’t.

“We’re just retouching our work.” Baekhyun answered. Kyungsoo walked behind Baekhyun to look at his work.

“You shouldn’t look at the injustice Baekhyun did to your body, Kyungsoo." Jongin chuckled grimly. Baekhyun bit his lower lip to fight back the urge to bark back at Jongin’s insinuations.

“And why is that?” Kyungsoo asked, not sensing the tension.

“He drew your butt small.”Jongin answered flatly. It sounded like a joke, Kyungsoo almost chuckled, but Jongin’s expression was dead serious.

“It’s not about the size, it’s about the shape. I drew Kyungsoo’s butt just fine.” Baekhyun said.

“It’s about both, you dimwit. Your art is poor imitation.” Jongin gripped his paintbrush tight and Chanyeol worried he might snap the poor stick in two.

“Who are you to judge other people’s art? You're such a pretentious prick.”

Both Baekhyun and Jongin continued to battle it out on words. Kyungsoo slowly made strides towards him.

“Are they always like this?” Kyungsoo asked him.

“Maybe?” Chanyeol shrugged. He had never seen Baekhyun and Jongin interact before this day. Jongin was usually a loner, only appearing at class and disappearing soon after. Almost like him, but the difference is that Jongin hates people while on his case, he is ignored by them. Baekhyun, on the other hand, only ever hangs out with his band members. Jongin has rage while Baekhyun has pride, both of them don’t really mix well.

The two boys kept arguing with increasing volume and Chanyeol did not realize that Kyungsoo was already observing his painting. Chanyeol has half the mind to pull his work out of Kyungsoo’s sight but it was already too late and that action would only serve to give him a negative reaction. Juxtaposed to Jongin or Baekhyun’s works, he knew he’s the weaker artist.

“I’ve seen everyone’s paintings. You drew me the best.” Kyungsoo leans down closer to the canvass, closer to him. Chanyeol got quiet. He could smell Kyungsoo’s perfume. “You even drew my moles on the neck, that’s attention to detail.”

“Uhh...th-thanks.” Chanyeol stuttered. He brought a hand to his nape, rubbing the spot. "You don’t have to lie though."

Kyungsoo studies him, Chanyeol looks at his empty palette. 

“Well, it’s true. The others drew me but they change some aspect of my face by improving it based on their standards. I wouldn’t blame them though, they have the artistic freedom to do what they want. I knew they draw me, I could still see it is me, but I could not recognize who they are making despite that. I could not feel that it’s me. You though, you drew me just how I looked like without changing anything to make me look better. I like that about your work. That’s what made me like yours the best."

Chanyeol blinked. He did not change anything from Kyungsoo’s features because there was no need to. It was the face that he fell for. Chanyeol did not want to be the shallow guy that falls for faces, but that is the truth. He fell for Kyungsoo’s looks even before he got to know him. The amusing way how his eyes enlarges when his co-worker would whisper to him something secret. The endearing way he pouts before cleaning a table with spilled drink and the victorious sigh he lets out after he did the job. The gentle way his bangs would fall below his eyes when he’s catching sleep.

He unconsciously fell in love with Kyungsoo’s face even before he had realized he had kept coming back to that particular cafe without even needing to.

“You don’t talk much, don’t you?” Kyungsoo had his eyes still on him.

Chanyeol shakes his head because he does not trust himself not to muster words that would embarrass him further.

“I hope you visit our coffee shop soon. I kind of miss seeing a tall shy guy quietly sketching in the corner of that place, it doesn’t feel the same without you.” Kyungsoo said before smiling at him. He walked away leaving Chanyeol quiet.

He hadn’t even realized that Jongin and Baekhyun had already stopped fighting. When Jongin looked at him, he was quick to snap away his gaze. He looked at Kyungsoo’s receding back, he did not want to have any false hopes.

Kyungsoo saying he wanted to see him again come to his cafe did more bad things to Chanyeol’s nerves and confidence than good. What he said was basically an open invitation. It meant he would expect him to come and Chanyeol did not know how to feel about that. He felt like a spotlight was shoved to him.

Chanyeol took out all the attire he had on his bed. He rummaged at the scattered pile hoping to have at least anything decent, but he could not find any. The usual dork get-up he had on going there would no longer suffice because Kyungsoo would be expecting and he would no longer be just another customer. He groaned and buries himself in his clothes. Is Kyungsoo just being friendly or is he playing with him? He had a boyfriend already, a very handsome one at that, and Chanyeol did not know if he can compete.

It’s also not a question of competing. There’s the moral aspect of stealing things that doesn’t belong to you. The thing is though, Kyungsoo is not a ‘thing’. He was a human being with decisions and emotions. He was not something to be stolen, but the moral repercussion would still persist since there’s emotions involved. Chanyeol did not like Kyungsoo’s boyfriend, but that was because of him being the boyfriend of Kyungsoo and not from him as a person. It’s out of bitterness and not out of pure detestment due to more rational reasons. Chanyeol could not help compare himself, and the constant reminder that he couldn’t even be a match made him dislike him. Sure, Kyungsoo’s boyfriend could look cold at times but pass the cloud of jealousy, Chanyeol could see even though he would not admit it that Kyungsoo’s boyfriend is at least not a bad person.

Chanyeol stayed in his position for several minutes contemplating before reluctantly getting up and shoving back all his clothes on his cabinet. He did not pick anything. Chanyeol did not drink any coffee the next day.

Kyungsoo’s confidence was also a work of art. He was lying naked in front of the class with the gentle hint of smirk grazing his lips. It’s almost like he enjoys the attention given to him.

Chanyeol was at an impasse. He’s almost always getting an artist block.

He couldn’t even decide which shade of brown he’s going to color Kyungsoo’s dick to. Yup, definitely a big problem. He wouldn’t know if he could even do justice at painting Kyungssoo’s private parts since it is very beautiful. Chanyeol would be a poor judge of this since he knew he already had a bias with all things Kyungsoo. He had overheard Baekhyun comment once though at lunch when he was bragging to his bandmates about painting a cute guy with- and he quotes- “perfect dick”. Jongin could also not contain his usual snide remarks about his classmates not paintng Kyungsoo’s private parts well and this unwanted critique from Jongin is usually more frequent than what is normal even for him. With all things considered, Chanyeol didn’t feel he’s too biased. 

Chanyeol sighed then looked at the real thing to help him better decide on the color. His gaze trailed up to Kyungsoo’s lithe body and then to his face and then there was Kyungsoo looking straight back at him. Kyungsoo just saw him checking out his goods. Chanyeol whimpered then hid behind his easel, behind the canvass. This was embarrassing, it’s not like he’s the only one looking at_ that_ part. They were supposed to. Chanyeol picked a random shade without looking at the model for the time being.

When Chanyeol did look at Kyungsoo again, he fortunately was no longer looking at him. Chanyeol started painting. Kyungsoo did not look at him again so Chanyeol had the freedom to roam his eyes at the model. It wasn’t really so hard as it once was. Many meetings he had seen Kyungsoo naked and as crude as it might sound, he had memorized the entirety of Kyungsoo. Every part of him is beautiful and Chanyeol’s hand was working ceaselessly on his canvass. He did not stop his work even after the bell rang.

“You did not come to the cafe yet.” Chanyeol looked up and it was Kyungsoo. He was already on his bathrobe. Chanyeol looked around and his classmates are leaving the classroom already. Kyungsoo had his eyes on his work.

“I-I was busy and I don’t have the time to go there yet.” Chanyeol lied.

Whether Kyungsoo believed him or not, he did not made it clear. He shrugged, paused, and then went to the adjacent room to change back to his clothes. Chanyeol hurried while Kyungsoo wasn’t there to pack his things and go. Chanyeol felt bad for avoiding Kyungsoo, but this was what he must do.

He wasn’t even sure if Kyungsoo was interested with him. Maybe he was just reading things too much and mistakes friendliness with interest. Maybe Kyungsoo wasn’t even flirting, and even if he is, he might not be serious.

Chanyeol knew he was overthinking Kyungsoo’s actions but he had always been sensitive to how people act around him. He was even more attentive to people he does not want to dislike him. Kyungsoo falls in that category. He did not want Kyungsoo to have any bad notions of him but his defence mechanism to the fear of rejection had been to avoid him. What he was doing was not a solution but an excuse. He would rather Kyungsoo dislike him by not knowing him than to dislike him by knowing him. At least it would be his deliberate action’s fault and no hopes would be broken. Also, there’s a boyfriend in the equation. Was he just making the boyfriend an excuse to cover his own insecurity?

Chanyeol swallowed a lump forming in his throat. He was guilty of using Kyungsoo’s relationship as a scapegoat from confronting his own growing feelings to Kyungsoo. He halted his steps then looks back. He wasn’t prepared for jet black eyes staring at him. Kyungsoo had been following. Chanyeol took a step back.

“K-Kyungsoo” He hates how he stuttered.

“I- ummm...here” Kyungsoo extended his hand to offer him something. Chanyeol looked at the hand. What could Kyungsoo be giving him? Kyungsoo was always confident but this time he was tentative. There was a shroud of uncertainty in his action like he was almost debating what he was doing. Chanyeol slowly raised his hand. He momentarily felt the graze of Kyungsoo’s fingers. Chanyeol could feel a small strip of glossy paper handed to him. Chanyeol looked down and it was a coupon to the cafe where Kyungsoo was working. A big 30% off to any coffee and a buy one take one promo to a cinnamon bun written in harlow solid italic.

“Like what I said, I miss you in the cafe. “ Kyungsoo whispered before turning around. He was about to go away, but Chanyeol musters the courage to hold Kyungsoo’s hand to prevent him from doing so. It was all on reflex. Kyungsoo looked back at him. Chanyeol became nervous. This wasn’t right.

“I-I don’t like you, Kyungsoo.” Chanyeol dropped. Kyungsoo’s expression did not change. Chanyeol had no way of knowing if Kyungsoo was affected at what he said. He wanted him to say something, anything. For a moment, it was just a standstill. It felt like his hold on Kyungsoo’s wrist was burning. Kyungsoo snakes his hand away. He bit his lower lips.

“That’s a shame.” Kyungsoo’s voice was soft. “I have grown to like you. It’s okay though, thanks for being honest.”

Kyungsoo turned around again. This time, Chanyeol was not able to pull him back.

Later that night, Chanyeol got his canvass painting of Kyungsoo and destroyed it. He just had a tendency to destroy things that wasn’t even finished yet.

Chanyeol sighed looking at his destroyed painting. Maybe destroying it was a little bit overdramatic. He was just filled with emotion and regret when he did that. He had no right to gripe with what he did, it was all on him. He was now on the aftermath of the bad decisions he had made on impulse.

Chanyeol was too afraid to attend his next session with Kyungsoo and yet he was still back to zero with his work. How will be able to finish his painting course for the semester? Chanyeol took the coupon Kyungsoo gave him from his pocket. He lied on his bed. Chanyeol looked at the swirl of its font. He looked at it as if it was Kyungsoo staring back at him.

He really fucked up.

“I’m sorry, I was stupid.” Chanyeol whispered, and he was right. He knew he was right. He’s stupid. What’s ironic is Kyungsoo thanked him for being honest with his feeling when he had been anything but. He could not even celebrate the confirmation that Kyungsoo likes him back when he had singlehandedly destroyed it with his rejection. He placed the coupon back to his pocket and looked at his destroyed work again. He got up from his bed.

Chanyeol tried to tape his work but he knew it was a losing cause and there were a few parts missing. Even if it’s complete, he could not present a tear and taped work as his final output. There’s no excuse for that. What would he say to his teacher? That a dog ate his work? How original is that? He was already a liar to begin with. He could say that that was his artistic choice to do it deliberately, but Chanyeol felt that it’s too kitsch and tacky and he wouldn’t want his professor to receive it.

Chanyeol threw what remains of his work into the garbage can.

That night, Chanyeol quietly went out of the dorms to go to the art room to start his new project . He can draw Kyungsoo out of his memory, his shape was already engraved on his mind. It may not be as good as when there’s a model to reference his work, but at least it’s better than to present nothing.

Chanyeol was light on his feet. The night was silent, only a few students were walking on the grounds. It was still early though, barely 8 in the evening. There was a couple who looked drunk judging by their shaky steps that Chanyeol avoided as he sauntered to the other side of the pathway. Finals week is coming and most students are cooped up to study in their rooms.

When Chanyeol entered his department’s building, he momentarily glanced at the guard who was sleeping on his desk. The hallway looked dark, the janitor must have forgotten to turn on some lights.

“Ch-Chanyeol.” There was a familiar voice who called out for him. It was Kyungsoo. Chanyeol did not know how to react, he blinked. Kyungsoo came out from the building with a jacket on one hand and his phone which served as his flashlight on the right. Chanyeol could not make out Kyungsoo’s face due to the dark but it was undeniably him.

Kyungsoo stepped closer, and his face got a bit illuminated by a nearby lamppost. Only the heavy snore of the guard could be heard.

“I left my jacket in the art room.” Kyungsoo continued. “What are you doing here?”

“Uhh..I was about to finish my work.” Another lie, he wasn’t there to finish his painting, he was there to start another one. Kyungsoo stepped closer to him. He smelled of heavy perfume. It smelled heavier than what Kyungsoo usually had on.

“Do you need a model?” Kyungsoo’s voice was smooth, there was no tinge of hesitation in his tone. It’s like he hadn’t rejected his feelings the other day. Chanyeol did not agree nor deny his preposition; Kyungsoo just followed him to the art room. It was a comfortable silence, especially since its dark and Chanyeol can pretend that Kyungsoo wasn’t there with him. The other boy was light on his feet. Chanyeol felt the wall and turned on the switch. The lights illuminated the room and it was almost too bright coming from the dark. It took a few more moment before Chanyeol’s eyes got adjusted to the light. He looked at Kyungsoo who was standing silently beside him and he got a good look of what he was wearing.

He was wearing ripped skinny jeans the hugged his thigh. His hair was styled up. This was the first time Chanyeol saw Kyungsoo with his hair up. He looked like he was about to go to the club. Chanyeol lets out a sigh. He should have not have allowed Kyungsoo to come there with him, now his emotions are swirling again inside him. There was guilt, longing, and lust. He’s a growing boy with not much experience on the sexual department and Kyungsoo is attractive with the right curves in the right places, it almost inevitable for him to feel it.

Kyungsoo stepped forward toward him and Chanyeol stepped back. Kyungsoo noticed it and one side of his lips tilted into a subtle smirk. Chanyeol knows he was denying himself with what he wanted. He had always been like that, contented with the mundane. At least he’s comfortable there and he won’t risk getting the repercussion of his poor judgment. He remembered when he’s younger and he had wanted to go to an art camp, but ultimately did not go when he found out that it’s happening on a different city and he had to spend weeks away from his parents. He just locked up himself in his room drawing the cartoons on his sketchbook he watched over the summer. At least he saved himself the trouble of being homesick. 

Kyungoo was a bad decision, and he is now stripping in front of him. Chanyeol wanted to say it’s okay for him to not have a model, but no voice comes out of his mouth. More and more skin is exposed as Kyungsoo’s garments fall to the floor one by one. Kyungsoo was holding his gaze, it’s almost like it’ a challenge.

“Kyungsoo, stop-” He finally managed to coax out of him.

Kyungsoo chuckled. He was enjoying this, teasing him. Kyungsoo was topless now. He knew he returned his feelings, or at least the attraction, for him. Chanyeol was too obvious and Kyungsoo was not dumb. Kyungsoo might believe his lie that he did not like him back but attraction is different from feelings. “I’m only modelling for you.”

“I-I... what about your boyfriend?” There Chanyeol finally said it.

Kyungsoo looked at him, observing his expression. He finally then broke the silence.

“He does not need to know.” Kyungsoo smirked. Kyungsoo had his hands skirting on the top of his jeans. Kyungsoo unbuckled it and stripped it off along with his boxers. Kyungsoo was now standing naked in front of him. Kyungsoo stepped again towards him. Chanyeol no longer has the power to deny him. He had been pushing and pushing, but he also needs.

Kyungsoo was now so close to him. He was looking up at him. Kyungsoo had pretty lashes, he had never been this close to observe it but it looks so pretty like this, curved up with eyes looking up at him.

“I did not know where you get the idea that I have a boyfriend when I’ve been single for so long.” Kyungsoo whispered. There was no more explanation given and Chanyeol’s mind goes blanks as Kyungsoo tiptoed to reach his height and he felt lips on his. One of Kyungsoo’s hand snaked on Chanyeol’s nape to deepen the kiss. Chanyeol returned the kiss, he was skating on unknown territory, and he could feel his cheeks heating up just by the feeling of Kyungsoo being so close.

When they parted, Chanyeol was out of breath.

“I’ve been meaning to do that for ages.” Kyungsoo pulled Chanyeol down, their foreheads touching each other. “You know, I should be offended that you think I’m the kind of guy who cheats, but let’s skip that part-”

Chanyeol did not let Kyungsoo finish his sentence as he closed the gap between them and kissed him again. Kyungsoo let him. 

Kyungsoo’s body was a blank canvass, smooth and untouched. Chanyeol tasted him like painting on him. Kyungsoo’s contained moan sounds better than spring chimes. Kyungsoo’s grip on his hair tightened a he was kissing the junction between his neck and shoulder. Kyungsoo was naked on the desk, red tingeing his cheeks from want. Chanyeol left a purple mark on Kyungsoo’s neck without intending it. When Kyungsoo’s eyes opened, a shade of dark brown looked at him with intensity. Chanyeol got delirious from all the colours.

“I want to taste you too” Kyungsoo hissed through the haze. Chanyeol was still fully clothed in contrast to Kyungsoo. Chanyeol blushed at the sheer fact that what is happening is already happening. It’s no longer fantasy, he is with Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo got down from the table, holding Chanyeol’s gaze. One of what Chanyeol likes about Kyungsoo is that he is sure with what he wanted.

Kyungsoo is now on his knees looking up at Chanyeol. He wanted him.

“Can I?” Kyungsoo asked for permission. Kyungsoo looked too tempting like this, on his knees. Chanyeol nodded, not knowing what to expect. Linen was removed and the drag of the zipper reverberated. Chanyeol could then feel cold air brushing his lower half followed closely by the hot air of Kyungsoo’s breathe. Soon, he was engulfed by wet heat. Chanyeol closed his eyes, containing his moans and relishing on how good Kyungsoo makes him feel. Chanyeol forced his eyes open to take a peek and looked down on Kyungsoo, his thick lips are enveloping him. Kyungsoo was hard too as he was languidly stroking himself while having his mouth full. Chanyeol had never been one to paint erotica, but he considered immortalizing this beauty presented to him in whatever medium possible. It’s not purely out of lust that he wanted to do it. Heck, he can be turned on even just by Kyungsoo’s smile. He’s already in too deep.

“I- I want to have sex with you.” Chanyeol breathed out. He no longer has control of his words, it’s his needs speaking for him and he lets it.

Kyungsoo looked up, eyes meeting his.

“Can I?” It was his turn to ask for permission.

The heat covering him soon disappeared and then there were lips again on his. Chanyeol tasted himself and he tried to kiss back with whatever confidence he has despite his inexperience. Their foreheads touched again. Chanyeol bit his lower lips. Kyungsoo chuckled.

“I thought you were here to paint me?”Kyungsoo teased. “Beside I don’t have any lube with me and I don’t think you have too, no condom too.”

Chanyeol was disappointed of this when he was already high strung in the moment.

“If you paint me good, I might consider the offer. ” Kyungsoo winked at him, whispering promises. Kyungsoo strutted to the position where he always posed to be painted. Chanyeol goes rigid before scampering to get to his easel and getting the canvass.

“Stop pouting.” Kyungsoo chuckled as he got into position. Kyungsoo was too cruel and he seemed to be enjoying teasing him. Chanyeol would like to believe that this was Kyungsoo punishing him for lying about his feelings for him, but that was a small lost since he already have Kyungsoo and Chanyeol’s heart had never been fuller.

“Kyungsoo, are we boyfriends now?” Chanyeol asked without thinking.

“I’d love that.” Kyungsoo smiled. “Now enough with the blushing and go paint me.”

For the rest of the night, Chanyeol painted Kyungsoo naked with a hard-on which was not a difficult job as when he first did it.

There was a loud laughter echoing inside the cafe. It was lazy Wednesday afternoon and there were barely any customers in the cafe. A French tune was playing in the cafe to provide a cozy ambience but it was overshadowed by one customer’s loud laughing. Chanyeol wanted to sink in into himself because it was an honest mistake. He assumes things and it was almost always wrong. Kyungsoo was managing the counter, listening to their conversation since there was no one on the line. A small smile was on his face.

“Really? How did you think Kyungsoo and I are dating?” Apparently this guy’s name is Sehun. The subject of his jealousy for months.

“I don’t know, you were always so sweet to each other and you call him sweetheart. What else am I supposed to assume?” Chanyeol mumbles.

“I call everyone sweetheart.” Sehun says before sipping on the banana smoothie he ordered. “Kyungsoo and I are just friends, and besides Kyungsoo had been gushing about you for a long time. I’m so glad you’re finally together. He couldn’t stop talking about-”

“Sehun!” It was Kyungsoo’s turn to panic as he walked out from the counter to go towards Sehun. “That’s enough talking.”

Sehun chuckled with a cheeky grin after.

“Gushing about me?” Chanyeol said in a small voice.

“Oh, you have a lot to learn, sweetheart.” Sehun said with a smirk on his face. Kyungsoo could only sigh as he placed his palm on his face, regretting the decision of introducing Sehun to Chanyeol in the first place.

In retrospect, Chanyeol got an average C on his last minute painting of Kyungsoo which he thought he deserved, but it’s fine since Chanyeol can now paint Kyungsoo all he wants and with no time constraints. Kyungsoo got more than the modelling fee for posing for Chanyeol’s art class, he got him. So all in all, it’s still a win-win situation, and Chanyeol should get used to painting more of Kyungsoo.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys like it. Sorry if I gave them blueballs. Lmao. I might make a smut sequel to remedy that.


End file.
